Yin's Ring
by Alpha female 01
Summary: The Ring of Yin has revealed itself. They need help from their greatest enemy for this one. When they arrive will he help or take advantage? Will the Xiaolin get the Wu or will they lose it to the Heylin? I own Yin part of my XS series
1. A Mark with a Mind of It

_Yin's Ring_

_By Nebula01_

"Alrighty, now partner let's start on our next lesson in your trainin'", proclaimed Clay as started his lesson with Yin on using the element of Earth to her. Yin looked up at the Dragon of Earth and nodded her respond. It had been about two weeks since the last Xiaolin showdown and it was all training for Yin, but no fun, as it seemed.

Not that Clay, Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, or even Dojo ever asked her to play soccer, read magazines; lasso days away, do martial arts, or go to the pool. It was just when they did ask Yin to join them in some kind of activities or even eat with them at the table; she would shake her pale skinned head in response.

"Now I want ya ta try and make a shield yall self to keep ya from getting wet from Omi's Tsunami Strike, understand partner", instructed the Dragon of Earth. Yin nodded again as a lock of pearl white hair covered her right eyes, which she put behind her ear quickly.

"Do not fear my friend", said Omi in a boasting voice, "I shall go simple on you." Yin rolled her black pearls and shook her head. After Clay gave her directions, he ran to the others.

"It's 'I'll go easy on you', Omi", corrected Kimiko from the garden's trees with Raimundo and Dojo, in case this got hairy, or in this case muddy. Yin got into fighting stance readying for what Omi was going to dish out on her. She looked at Omi straight in the eyes, mentally telling him to do his worst to her.

"Tsunami Strike Water", shouted the Dragon of Water, creating a large wave that even a surfer would fear. However, Yin stood her ground firmly and closed her eyes, knowing this was a one shot deal. When she opened her eyes, Yin stomped her feet and raised arms in front of her summoning Earth at her whim, but only rising up to her waist. 'Uh-oh', she thought as the wave hit her with force of a thousand horses.

"YIN", they all shouted in despair, they looked around trying to see Yin or at least her body but nothing. "Omi", yelled the Dragon of Wind, Omi already started to clear the water from the surrounding area in a frantic action. After looking everywhere there was no sign of Yin.

"Where could she be", asked Kimiko in a frightened voice. She searched around the area for any sign for her only other female teammate. Then they heard a feral growl from behind them, they turned around to see Yin on all fours, in her animal form, shaking off the wet from her fur. She slowly turned back to her human form with a disappointed frown on her face.

"It's ok, Yin. You'll get it next", said Raimundo, but never finished due to Yin's storming off to where ever she goes to they don't see her. "Where do you think she goes when we're not around", asked the Dragon of Wind to his team. They all shrugged respecting her privacy; suddenly a familiar voice came from below them.

"Hey guys, a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself", announced Dojo holding the Scroll in his hands as he opened it. The name and object's picture, "The Ring of Yin, it's supposed to bring out the pure Yin side of yourself while your true self is trapped in The Yin Yang World."

"How is this Shen Gong Wu at all helpful in battle", asked the big headed monk.

"Well, if you have a real evil villain on your tail and you can't take him down, then what's better to get rid of a villain than a even evil villain", explained the green dragon, looking up at his friends and noticed that one was missing in the group of kids. "Guys, where's Yin", asked Dojo.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other. Suddenly, the sound of running feet came to their ears; they came in a rush and haste then the sound of a body dropping on the grassy floor. The Xiaolin Dragons looked on the ground to find a white haired girl clutching her arm in pain.

They rushed to her but it seemed that she was being dragged by an invisible force and came at them practically making her levitate in the air. It ran past them and flew in mid air making her look like she was being hung on a string.

'What's going on', Yin kept asking herself before she winced at the throbbing pain from her mark. Her mind was in a panicked haze; her heart was beating at the speed of a racecar; her mark was hurting worse than anything she had ever felt so far in her life. Yin then felt her mind suddenly speak to her.

"_You truly are useless aren't you"_, asked a female voice in a strange accent.

'What the fuck, are you', mentally yelled Yin to this strange voice. Her sleeve was pulled by gravity and the yin mark on her arm glowed with a sinful black energy.

"_I'm just the little voice in your pretty little platinum blond head"_, replied the voice. _"What? You didn't think that you were pure, now did you baby? After all, you are the Dragon of Yin."_

Even this inner voice used her name in vain, 'Look, I know who I am, but you have no right to be kidnapping me'. If she could see her capturer's figure she was positively sure that she was grinning with a Cheshire cat smirk, each tip reaching passed her eyes. Yin should've known it wasn't going to be at all easy, knowing life like she did.

"_Oh but once you get the Ring of Yin, I will finally after all these years, be able to be free at full force. Instead of, being locked up in this pathetic body. You will have no control and you will be trapped"_, explained the voice. Yin moved rock as she was forcibly move in the air to where ever the destination was.

* * *

Polls are open people, new stories to come for TT and XS. This is your chance to help get your desion out, your choice could be picked. :)


	2. Trapped

**Trapped**

Yin was now dragged by her now completely black arm with only a white dot on the middle of her hand. She would try fighting the force by pulling her arm or mentally shouting her protest. However, her invisible captor would snap at her and cause her mark to hammer in pain like a truck was running over it, then snicker at her pain. She was on a hill in Tibet; the rock was soft but hard enough to walk on, they arrived to a glowing nest of birds eggs.

'Let me go now, you bitch before I', Yin protested again, but was interrupted by a wicked chuckle and a flash of pain going through her entire arm. She glared at the dot on her hand as it grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. It looked like a normal ring of gold and a closed white rose on it with Yin signs all around the band. 'Dashi must of took some real time to make this one', thought Yin completely memorized by it.

Suddenly she heard a voice from above her, "Hey you found it." She looked up at the green dragon in the sky slithering like a water snake in a lake, with the others on his back. Kimiko had her arms around Raimundo like she was sacred to let go for her life, and her face was not hiding that idea. Omi was clutching to Clay's arm for dear life. Clay was holding his ten gallon hat in a death grip, they must have been flying fast to get here. "Yin are you okay", asked Rai as he tried to find a more relaxed look.

Yin only spared a glance before she continued to struggle against her own arm for control, Dojo saw that Yin's arm was black with a white dot and screamed like a little girl that had just seen a spider. The dot squinted at Dojo as if angry at him for something. "We can't let her wear that ring", told the ancient Dragon to the Xiaolin warriors on his back. Almost instantly, Yin turned head as if to ask why, when the Black Hand placed the ring on her other hand. _"Ring of Yin"_, the voice proclaimed activating the Shen Gong Wu on her finger.

Yin's eyes grew wide, then as she felt herself slipping in midair, her eyes slid closed. When Yin opened her eyes again she was no longer with her teammate on the great mountain, she was in a strange place. The sky was black like it was night time but there was no moon and the sky was covered in Chinese signs. The ground was like a floor of pearl covered in a fog, Yin looked around herself to see a sign of some kind to let her know where she was but nothing. When she looked down at herself she saw something very important missing that should be there, her legs.

_Meanwhile with the others_

The rose on the ring opened and turned black while the Yin signs turned Yang as seemed to suck the white of her form. Her white skin turned midnight black, including the white dot on her hand, as well as her hair, white fearful fangs were peeking out her now sightless lip. Her eyes were still closed but her fangs were curved in a wicked smile and chuckled evilly. Her clothes had changed as well, her black pants turned into a black demin miniskirt and her jacket transformed into a leather jacket with a closed zipper, unknown to them she wore nothing else under it, except for her bo shorts.

"Thank you, so much for distracting her for me, it was really nice of you", commented the shadow like figure with a California accent, as she slowly opened her eyes to them. Her eyes were white and blank of any color, pupils or emotion; they were eyes that the dead should wear. Everyone flinched at the sight before them, it didn't sound like Yin nor looked like her but it was her, the bad side of her. "Well, as fun as this is, I have much to catch up on things to steal, people to kill, so bye-bye", said the ghost casually as she seemed to disappear. Rai attempted to grab her but was too late and landed face fist on the wall that had been behind her.

"Dojo, what has just transpired", asked the yellow skinned monk, seeing the grimace of his face.

"This is bad. This is very, very bad", muttered the large dragon. "Yin'! We'reallgoingtodie! Ah", shouted Dojo in his usually distressed manner, only too fast to hear what he was saying. Rai rubbed his nose trying to ease the throbbing pain.

"Slow yer horses there partner, what in the name uh Texas are you sayin'? You look more sacred than porcupine in the midle of a balloon factory", claimed Clay as he, Kimiko and Omi jumped by the nest that the Wu was previously in. Dojo took a long breath and shrunk to his small snake like form, before clutching Clay's bandanna and shirt collar. He pressed snout against the cowboy's nose looking him straight in the eyes, and then shouted like a Banshee.

"YIN'S SPIRIT IS TRAPPED IN THE YIN YANG WORLD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE", yelled Dojo again, before he slithered under the Dragon of Earth's hat for a hopeless sense of security causing the head gear to shiver and quake in fear.

"Well isn't there a way to bring her back", asked Kimiko in concern, while helping Raimundo's nose feel better. Kimiko gentle massaged the tan nose that was on the Brazilian's face. Rai was slowly getting better as he looked at the sapphire eyes in front of him; the sun hit her eyes just right to see the twinkle in her eyes.

Rai smiled stupidly as she continued to work on his nose, hoping no one noticed. Luckily for him the only one who didn't notice was the Dragon of Fire in front of him, but the others snickered despite the situation. The Dragon of Wind growled at the others behind his crush and stood up in front of them in a leader-like tone. "Alright, we have to get Yin back, let's get back to the Temple and get the Yang Yo-Yo and…"

Kimiko interrupted her Brazilian companion in a matter-a-fact voice, "Rai we lost the Yang Yo-Yo two months ago and Jack lost the Yin Yo-Yo as well." Now what were they going to do.

"Who has these particular Shen Gong Wu now", asked Omi as he looked up at the Dragon of Fire. Kimiko grabbed her PDA her Goochi backpack to check the list of Wu and was trying to see all the main people that were involved with this Wu hunt. Katnappe had the Star of Hanabi, Falcon's Eye, Tangle Web Comb, Mantis Flip Coin, Lotus Twister, Fist of Tebigong, and the Tongue of Saiping. Jack had the Monkey Staff, Shroud of Shadows, Longi Kite, Changing Chopsticks, Ring of the Nine Dragons, and Jet Bootsu. Wuya had Shen Ga-Roo, Silk Spitter, Thorn of Thunderbolt, Golden Finger, Ju-Ju Flytrap, Rio Reverso and Wings of Tinabi.

Kimiko's eyes grew worried as everyone could see, "Come on, Kimiko wha' varmint's got the Wu?" Kimiko bit her lip nervously not wanting to tell them but if she didn't they would never see Yin in her normal state again. With a gulp and a brave breath she breathed the name of the temporary owner.

"Chase Young."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. Polls have been refreshed so people who voted before can vote again. New ideas for XS, TT and Xmen evo. **PLEASE FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD IN THE WORLD HELP ME! **Summaries are on my profile, vote by review or by actually voting on the polls. I keep track either way.


	3. Asking and Feeling

**Asking and Feeling**

Chase Young was in his training room doing his regular afternoon Tai chi Wuya had came back to the palace about an hour before complaining about how the new Shen Gong Wu was already taken by someone else. And by someone else, she probably meant the Xaiolin Dragon. However, he paid no mind to what she was saying and focused on his Tai chi once more, breathing and focusing in silence.

The silence somehow brought the Heylin Prince's mind to an uneasy state as he somehow managed to get his mind wrapped around his lost love and the new Dragon. 'A mere reincarnation', was what he always repeated as though it were his new motto. Chase decided to work on balance as his balanced on one finger as he always did but this time it was different, he growled at himself at his memory of the battle just weeks ago.

Chase Young envisioned how Yin's skin was as transparent with her black pearls for eyes as Meili de xin had. A reincarnation, her hair was as white and smooth as silk just like Meili de xin. A copy, her eyes were as black as night with stars twinkling in the night, as well as Meili de xin. The immortal being's image went lower the body of her; they differed from each other in some ways. Her breasts were not fully developed or quite the size of his beautiful heart's was; her hips were thinner than the ones of the girl he had known and her hair was shorter than the other as well. In Meili de xin's voice, there was no Louisianan accent in her voice there was no accent to be detected.

Yin looked like a younger, southern version of Meili de xin, in short.

A reincarnation, a copy, a simple clone of the girl he once and will only love for all his eternal life, he kept repeating, or growling, to himself. He found himself clutching the charm around his neck, still in thought of the girls in his mind. He remembered the last words Meili de xin had said to him, echoing in the valleys of his mind, _**"I'll be back I promise and even if I didn't, we belong to each other. No matter what happens to you or me after last night, no matter what changes to either you or me. I will always be your Yin and you, my Yang."**_

'How could I have been her Yang when she was the one that was so pure that white was not even pure enough to match her', he thought sighing to himself. Then a voice that had been annoying him ever since this girl appeared in his life.

"_Come now Chase, you know that's not true"_, said the long forgotten part of him. It radiated a part of him he never wanted back since he had first drank the Lao Mang Long. _"Even the Yang has darkness within them."_

'Silence', Chase demanded in irritation, he wanted to deny it but the truth was right there in his head. His good was awakened against his will. 'I need my soup.' He stood up on his feet and walked to his dining table, made for one, in the dining table. He needed someone to talk to and Wuya was definitely the last person on his very short list.

"Send for Keanu, I need to speak with him", Chase ordered to a Colocolo and Geoffroy's cat after they had given him the Lao Mang Long soup. Keanu was a Hawaiian warrior he had defeated long ago and had become good friends. In his big cat form, he was a strong cougar that could make any of the others quake in fear if threatened. Keanu arrived in his usual form as a cougar and came to Chase with his normal smirk on his dirty orange colored face.

"Chase, how are you", asked Keanu as he lay down casually on the floor, looking up at his master and friend with dark brown eyes. The Dark Dragon kept his composure no matter how much he just wanted to rant and vent about how Yin was driving him to the brink of insanity or how this annoying part of him was bugging him into oblivion. No matter, how much he wanted to act like he was eighteen again and crack jokes with Keanu and his old friend, Guan instead of fighting him like an enemy.

He simply sighed to calm himself and spoke to his companion, "I'm frustrated and annoyed." He said it like it was a matter a fact as he drank his soup. He looked at the cougar wanting for his response, Keanu nodded.

"Yes well that happens sometimes, heck I'm feeling the same way right now", told the Hawaiian warrior in a bored manner. Chase raised his brow to his friend as he stood up and changed into his human form.

Keanu was about an inch and a half taller than the Heylin Prince himself, his hair was a short black drape around his face ending at the nape of his neck and his skin was tanned nice and evenly dark. Keanu was muscular to say the least, a wicked six pack that would make any woman drool at his feet, his arms looked and were strong but lean, and his legs were long showing he ran a lot. Keanu wore a cloth around his waist that hid his well shaped pelvis and well toned ass but other than that he wore a knife in a necklace and a thin headband, nothing else. "Oh really and how have you dealt with this dilemma, Keanu", asked the master of the house as he took another sip of his meal.

"Well, I found out what was it that was bothering me and now very soon I'm going to confront it", he replied with his trademark smirk spreading across his lips.

"And that was", Chase trailed off, showing at least some interest in the subject. The warrior of the island's eyes softened and his smirk loosened into a smile, Keanu looked up into the space on one of the balconies that was presently filled by another warrior, a feline female to be more precise. Her fur was spotted black and her fur itself was of a white variety. When Chase saw the look that Keanu made he turned his gaze to the leopard, then back his male companion. "What did she do to you? Yoomee may be a worthy opponent but you are much stronger, what could she do that could bother you", asked the immortal to his servant.

Keanu took his gaze away from Yoomee and to Chase, "The star has stolen something from me." That was all he needed to say for the almighty Chase Young to realize what Keanu meant exactly.

"Oh no", he muttered in a disbelieving manner as he buried his face in his left hand, then drank the rest of his soup like a man that had just discovered that his girlfriend was pregnant and didn't want an abortion. "Whatever happened to the…"

Chase didn't finish his question for Yoomee had jumped from her post to alert her master, "Chief, five intruders coming this way on a serpent through the clouds." She reported in her human form. Yoomee's hair was long ending at her knees and an extremely dark shade of brown. Her eyes were clouded, she could not see but she was one of the best warriors Chase Young had in his arsenal, her skin was a few shades lightly than Keanu. Her lips were delectably plump, her breasts were fully developed, and her hips were wide and attractive looking.

No wonder his male friend was so smitten by her. Chase nodded and ordered, "I will take care of this, thank you. Go back to your duties, Yoomee," he turned to the Hawaiian warrior and continued, "that goes for you too, Keanu." He left the room and headed to the entrance of his cave palace waiting for the Xiaolin monks to arrive through the front door. Something finally hit him like lighting had struck him; five intruders, were there not six monks now. Perhaps one of them was injured or sick but why come here?

He stood in an expecting manner, his eyes looked bored, his mouth was in a crocked frown, and he blow out some air to define his uninterested mood. His hands were locked together behind his back. Suddenly something happened that he sure did not expect; a knock came to the door. The Heylin Prince raised his brow and opened the door to see the Dragon of Wind in the front of his team, minus the Yin Dragon, with a serious expression upon a dark tan face. "What is it you want Xiaolin Dragons", asked the former Xiaolin Warrior dipped in venom. "Have you come to give me a snack?"

Dojo shivered a bit and slithered into the Dragon of Earth's ten gallon hat in fear of consumption. Chase Young looked with still his bored expression plastered to his pale face. Raimundo stood tall not portraying any emotion of fear to the immortal, "Look Chase we have a favor to ask of you." the Dragon of Wind's voice was grave and serious like a officer telling a partner's family that he was dead.

Chase, however, was unfazed, "What do you want", cold and empathetic as usual.

"We need the Yin and Yang Yo-yos", straight and to the point was distinctly in his voice. Chase scoffed at him, waiting to hear the pointless offer they were going to make. "Look you may not care but Yin is trapped in the Yin-Yang world", this time Chase's eyes widened slightly, almost unnoticeably, and line of a mouth gaped a little as well.

'How', he thought. "How did this happen", he asked glaring at the situation.

"The Ring of Yin revealed itself and", Chase interrupted him.

"Let me guess her pure yin side came out and now her yang is trapped within the Yin-Yang world, as you said."

"Yes now are you going to help us or not", asked Rai, rudely. Chase nodded and gestured to come inside, they eyed him suspiciously as they passed him. Chase called to a ocelot to get the Shen Gong Wu out of the vault.

"Only one condition is made here", Chase starts in a monotone voice, "I come with you."

* * *

Polls are still open so help me out guys. Review or use the polls on profile. All summaries are on profiles. Sorry it took so long had a writers block


	4. Journey to the Yin Pool

**Journey to the Yin Pool**

All the Dragons widened their eyes at the man in front of them. Had he really just said that or was it just their imagination? "Wha' was that last part Chase", asked Clay in disbelief like he had just found out he was a father. Chase looked at the young monks before him; he almost chuckled at the faces on the other heads.

"I repeat; I will come with you", when the ocelot came in with a box of the Yin Yang sign on the cover. Chase held it in his hands with a glare on his already cold face, and then faced the others. "If the Dragon of Yin does not come back to our world, then the prophecy will not be fulfilled and the world will be put into chaos for both the Xiaolin and Heylin."

Chase kept his face in a grimace yet monotone placement. His good was screaming at him for not showing more compassion and concern about the situation. Opening the container and showing off the two yo-yos that were placed there in their sight. His glare shot through them like knives cutting a piece of meat in half as Raimundo grabbed them both. "I'll go with you", he stated plainly then turning to his team he spoke once more, "the rest of you will have stop Yin here before she hurts someone."

The Dragon of Fire protested as expected, "Rai you can't go alone with _**him**_", she spat out venom from her glossy lips as 'him' came out her mouth. "We can't trust him." It did not faze Chase at all; they had every right not to trust him, who would? He had betrayed the Xiaolin side out of sorrow for his loss, he was the Heylin Prince, however, he always kept his word no matter what.

"I promise you, on my word as a warrior, that both the Dragon of Yin and Wind will come back alive, not a mark will be caused by me", he worded that carefully as he saw the looks of uncertainty on their faces. Raimundo nodded to the ex-Xiaolin Dragon and sent his team to find the dark side of Yin, despite a love struck, protesting Kimiko. Chase held both of the Shen Gong Wu in each of his hands and proclaimed, "Yin-Yang Yo-Yo!"

The portal was opened in an instant and the two walked through it in a mere moment. How long had it been since the last time either went in the Yin-Yang world? Was it in years? Or was it in months? Who kept track anymore? So much can happen in the two years they had met. With the leaders being picked, elements and skills being mastered, and lessons being taught, they busy people nowadays. The question wasn't of who kept track but of who could.

Was the place the same or different than the last time they visited? It didn't matter, fog covered their feet, the sky was black as night with Chinese lettering and words, along a red lighting over them. It seemed like it was completely endless and probably was. "Well we better get going and find Yin before the other Yin gets anyone killed", The Brazilian teen walked to the left but was stopped by a hand gripping on his collar.

"The Yin Pool is this way", Chase pointed behind them with his thumb and turn towards the direction. Raimundo looked at Chase Young with an expression of confusion spread across his toasted face.

"The Yin Pool", asked the Dragon of Wind with cluelessness clear in his voice.

"You didn't think that the Yang side goes to a day spa now did you", replied Chase mockingly. He started to walk in that direction causally like a stroll. "Unlike the halls of Chi that come to you at will, the Yin Pool is always in one place no matter what." So the long journey to the Pool started, minutes turned to hours of silence. Raimundo was wondering how the others were doing, mostly if Kimiko was alright. His stress showed on his tanned features and was commented on all the same, "She's fine, don't worry about her."

"What", came out of his mouth as he looked straight the enemies blank face, but his eyes seemed somewhat sad, like a completely different person was in those golden brown eyes. Despite himself, he nodded, "Yea ever since we first found the Tangled Web Comb I've felt… Wait why am I telling you this", Chase looked down playing with the string of the memorabilia around his neck.

"I will not use it against you, however the other Heylin will", Chase spoke honestly, still walking with Raimundo next to him. "Please continue."

Raimundo was still unsure but continued his rant, "Since we found the Tangled Web Comb I've felt closer with her, like she was, was…"

"Made for you", Chase finished looking at the sign around his neck. Chase felt eighteen again talking to a person he knew about girls and such, it felt strangely… right. Raimundo noticed this and thought of when Master Fung was telling him the story of how Chase switched sides.

"Who was she", a simple question yet powerful and painful. Chase felt a tug at his long dead and forgotten organ that was in his chest. Rai was just waiting for the blow he would receive but it never came. In its place was a almost inaudible whisper.

"Meili de xin", started Chase, "She never gave me her real name. So only know her by my beautiful heart."

"I was told that you had hurt her in some way", Chase let out a feral growl at the statement spoken.

"Let's just say that Wuya is whorish and leave it at that", growled Chase darkly and clutched on to the charm as if protecting it. A glow appeared in front of them, no words were spoken, not a sound was needed. They were to their destination, it was a pool as expected but black water swirled around in a counter clockwise manner and the water had had more than plenty of dead white eyes that glared daggers at the new guests.

Yin was easy to pick out of the crowd, she was the only white form in the lake. She stayed in one place like a shipwrecked castaway, silent and still as her made her seem to have a halo. She was unconscious at the time and seemed almost untouched except for the long, flowing white gown that hid her legs that was tattered at the end. She truly was an angel of the dark of light.

Raimundo was only inches away from the edge but a zombie-like black arm grabbed his leg in a death grip. He used wind to blow it away but it blow right back at him and started to pull him in. Chase in his great dragon form growled at the appendage as if disgusted by it, scaring it away.

* * *

Finally writting yeah! Please keep the voting up


	5. Rescue

**Rescue**

He didn't know what to do now, Yin was in the middle of the pool the former Xiaolin monk was right next to him looking at the dark water. Raimundo thought he planned this through but apparently he didn't. Suddenly Yin's body seemed to be sinking slowly into the dark waters as if it was caressing her as she was sucked in. 'Think fast', thought Raimundo was his last thought before he jumped in the pool and started swimming towards the Dragon Apprentice while he too was sinking.

As soon as he reached out for Yin's still body, the black liquid was up to his neck and Yin's hair and arms disappeared under black silk water. Chase stayed where he was until he felt he was needed. He watched as the Brazilian struggled to get to the shore where the Heylin Prince stood. The Prince of Darkness saw how the water of the Yin Pool struck to the Dragon of Wind's arms like tar and he sunk more and more into the abyss.

He saw this as a sign to help him, still in his reptilian form; he swam as fast as he could to the two Xiaolin monks. When he got to them, he carefully caressed them like a mother crocodile to her hatchlings and back to the shore.

After bringing them to the shore Chase saw that they were now both unconscious, as he changed back to his human form. Then the Dragon of Wind coughed out black water and gasped desperately for air. His eye were as large as Omi's ego, he shook his head to be free of the dark water in his hair and on his brow. The two males looked straight at each other and nodded to each other with unspoken words. Then saw Yin by them, very still but breathing and dry.

Raimundo lightly smacked Yin on the cheek urging her to awaken in vain. He looked up at Chase as if for answer to his unspoken question. He watches as the immortal dropped to the floor to lift her up in bridal style, but as he got to his feet she was glass so easy to break. Raimundo saw that his enemy was motioning to the Shen Gong Wu on his hip and took them in his hand before proclaiming, "Yin Yang Yo-yo!" The portal opened to the immortal's palace and they walked through it with no troubles. As Raimundo handed the Shen Gong Wu to an awaiting ocelot he couldn't help but ask, "Is she going to be okay?"

Chase nodded to him while still looking at the lifeless looking Dragon in his arms. 'She's just a counterpart of her nothing more', he scowled at himself for how much he want to do the things that he did to his Meili de xin. Chase saw that her normal monk clothes and she was still breathing. He felt stirring inside his arms and weak pressure on his chest. He looked back at Yin's face and discomfort painted on her face.

Yin finally opened her black eyes, however her vision was blurry. At first she saw spots of black and white like her mark, then colored blended and stirred together until a little more clearly of her enemy came to sight. At first she thought she was dreaming until she felt her feet start to touch something green and black with swirls. She put her pale hand one her aching forehead and the other went to her thigh. 'Wait, a thigh', her eye widened slightly and looked down, not just a thigh, but legs. She touched them both as if to make sure they were in fact there and not an illusion.

"Yin", a voice called to her, she looked at the direction of the voice and saw that it was her leader of two weeks. He was a mess; his hair was wet and greased with some black looking, his uniform was soaked from his Wudai Warrior leader tunic to the shoes he wore. Did he go swimming in a pool of tar or was that dark mud? His were tired and shocked; she started to wonder what happened after she was knocked out by whatever that black beast was. "Where's your mark", he asked almost scared to.

Yin looked at him strangely and lifted up her arm to her chest to take a look for herself. She looked there for the mark she had had for all her life but it was nowhere to be seen. Her lips move but she didn't speak still from shock, then a ring came from her leader's pocket. Raimundo picked his cell phone answered, "Hello?"

"Rai, thank god you're okay", the voice of Kimiko could be heard where Chase and Yin was at. "Did you get Yin? Are you like really okay? Did _**CHASE**_ hurt any of you?" Her voice was so full of emotion Yin thought she would burst out laugh that those two were still just friends. Chase himself let a knowing smile pass his lips.

"Yes we did find her, yes I'm fine, and no he hasn't", he said the last part with an untrusting glare. "Where are you?" Suddenly there was tons of static, broken words came out of the device.

"Elvis…" Break. "_Waking up_…" Break. "Casino…" Break. "Club…" Then blank beeps past the still air, as Raimundo's emeralds were mixed in anger and sadness. He clenched his teeth together in frustration and his phone, which Yin caught. He yelled curses and worries in the large room and took the Golden Tiger Claws out, almost threateningly.

Yin ran to him and shook some sense into him like Kimiko would do. Rai's face of anger turned to worry, "I need to know where she… I mean. Oh fuck it where is she? Where is Kimiko Tohomiko?" He was on the brink of tears, and crushed her in his arms. All the while Chase glared at the show put in front of him, how Yin held Raimundo like Meili de xin had done for him. What memories she brought back to his life? Did Dashi really have in for him for betraying the Xiaolin all those years ago?

Finally he spoke. "You know the way out." It was short, quick, but deadly like everything else about him. He felt a small hand on his shoulder but he didn't turn around. "I'm not helping you if that's what you want", he replied coldly to his unspoken question, the hand was unmoved. "Unhand me now", it gripped his shoulder and he finally turned to face a determined Dragon of Yin. "I'm not helping. I've done my part and that was to save you, nothing else", proclaimed to her glare intensified as well as her grip. "I have no reason to help you any further", he continued. "So don't even think for a moment that I will because I will not on any circumstance will I help you." Her glare grew more threatening as he showed his fanged teeth at her.

**Three minutes later**

A cut in the fabric of the universe was in an alley way in front of a crowded street and road. Three teenaged figures came out of the vertex before it closed, two male and one female. The eldest of them groaned at the both of them in disbelief, "I can't be you convinced me to help you again." Yin smirked victoriously as she shrugged at him and walked ahead of the two. She looked at the mouth of the opening as it started to become less crowded and motioned the other two to come follow.

"Are you sure they're here", asked Raimundo as he looked at the lights that made his shadow into ten. Yin nodded and looked at the large sign in the middle of the street.

'_Welcome to Las Vegas_'


	6. Fighting in Vegas

**Fighting in Vegas**

They walked around the multicolored lit road with precaution with every step they took. The lights flickered with colors making the streets they walked look surreal. Chase was behind the two Xiaolin warriors, wondering how he got into this situation. Yin didn't even say a word of negotiation or a speech of why he needed to do help them or anything for that matter. She just glared at him with piercing black gems and kept her silent composure with him.

He let his gaze slide to the girl of Yin leading them to where ever the she sensed the other Yin. He couldn't help but trail his eyes up and down her body as he did many times since he saw her. Her snowy hair swished with every move of her hips and turn of her head. Her hourglass figure was perfect against the Xiaolin Dragon apprentice uniform. He let an undetectable blush slide from his grasp and tried to rid his head of unwelcome images.

The Snow White was looking around looking for anywhere that could possibly be the place the other her could be in a city of some much light. She silently chuckled to herself as she thought this, what irony was this they were looking for darkest of evil in a bright city. Suddenly her third eye seemed to open in alert as she moved closer to an abandon warehouse in the back of a bar on the rougher side of town. It called to her like a siren's song. The boys followed Yin as she seemed hypnotized by some great force.

Raimundo could see her swagger side to side, left from right then left again. What was wrong with her? Was this how she was affected by this strange force? He decided to walk beside her now seeing expression was completely blank of any emotion until they reached the over baring door that towered above them like a skyscraper. As soon as Yin took a few steps back she took her position for a water style move.

Breathing in and closing her black pearls, she did as she always did, she thought of giant waves coming down one by one, bashing and crashing, swirling destructive lions. She opened her eyes abruptly, pushed the air as in the usual way to separate the moisture from the air. However, this time was different; nothing came, so she tried again same result. Then she tried wind, as she was getting much better at it, it seemed. She went into her stance, similar to water expect different arm movements.

She closed her eyes once more taking in a breath, thinking of tornadoes and strong powerful winds blowing hard against trees, making them topple over. She quickly opened her eyes with danger and pushed her arms forward to push a hurricane to the door. Nothing, but the wind coming from the movement of her arms. Yin stared at her hands with fear as if they were ready to eat her alive then spit her bones out.

What was wrong with her? No wind, no water, perhaps darkness would work; it was her element after all. She felt darkness around them, whether it was physical or found within the souls of the people around the perimeter. Yin looked around her on the ground expecting a ring of black in circling her, but nothing was there; not even her own shadow. 'What the hell is going on!' She felt so strangely like some part of her was missing in the vessel of her body.

The Dragon Apprentice felt a cold yet comforting hand on her shoulder, then a warm breath in her ear. "Is everything alright", asked the Heylin Prince as he looked her in the eye, seeing so much emotion at once. Suddenly anger flashed in her eyes and fire formed in her hands and she threw large balls of fire at the door, melting the barrier in a molten mess. They were thankful she at least had fire on her side but why had Wind, Water, and Darkness abandoned this mission? They made their way inside the building with the highest of caution.

There was an extremely dim light for the see where everything was but they could still see that the furnishing were palace like. Strings hung from above in black silk cocoons she decided to use the Golden Tiger Claws in a different way than usual. Chase watched as Yin ran to one pillar and jumped to another, back and forth until she was on the high beams holding the strings. She motioned to the smallest cocoon on the bar and swiftly cut it and Raimundo caught before it landed on the concrete floor.

Chase simply stared at the thing in the Dragon of Wind's arms, it was small like a baby and the Brazilian carried it like one. Suddenly Yin appeared next to him looking at it as well. The aura felt too familiar to be a reincarnation of someone so he slowly jabbed his thumb into the tissue and ripped it open to see what was inside. There with beady eyes closed and yellow skin was Omi, unconscious and covered in slime but breathing.

Yin rushed to get Omi to wake up by lightly smacking him on the cheek. Slowly but surely he opened his eyes and groaned, "Ow my head." Omi looked around at the warehouse and looked deathly glares at the Prince of Darkness, jumping out of Rai's arms, "What is Chase Young here?"

"I'm here to hel…" Suddenly, tendrils of black wrapped around them like boas to their prey before consuming it. A dark laugh came to their ears; it was thick and lusty with bloodlust. Out of most of the darkness was a silhouette of Yin wearing a black leather jacket and an extremely short denim skirt, with dead white eyes staring at the female of the four accomplices.

"So you thought you could come back and take me back to that wasteland", she started darkly, "I have news for you," she flashed the finger baring the Ring of Yin, "I'm not going without a fight. So I challenge you, Yin, to a Xiaolin Showdown."

* * *

Polls are renewed. Get your opinion out to the world.


	7. Yin vs Yin

**Yin vs. Yin**

Before Yin could response her other spoke, "Before you answer, let me finish." Yin glared at the silhouette and remained silent, "We will not be betting on Shen Gong Wu"; the Dragon of Yin raised a brow in confusion. "We will bet… our freedom." The Dragons of Water and Wind gasped, telling her not to take the bet. Even Chase Young, the emotionless immortal, widened his gold brown eyes hoping that she wouldn't take such a gamble. "If you win, I will go to the Yin-Yang world with not so much as a word. If I win, then you will stay in the Yin-Yang world, give up your humanity to me and… you have to give up the power of speech."

Yin couldn't think, if she lost, she would have to give up everything in this world and hand it to this… monster. However if she won, then the world would be free of the horror in front of them. She looked behind her, seeing two pairs of pleading eyes and a single pair of shocked eyes. They needed the real her but she needed her Yin side to be the Dragon of Yin. She held her head up with a kind of dark pride and nodded holding the same pride. The tendril let her free before she could speak herself another voice came to play. "I take the challenge as well."

Yin nearly gasped at the phrase but more so the person saying. Chase as well was let go and gracefully landed on his feet, "Well this isn't fair now is it?" The shadow came in front of the Heylin Prince with a permanent smirk. "Yang Yin has a big strong man to help her but little old me is all by her lonesome", she cooed. Yin watched in terror how the shadow's hand went right through Chase's chest pushing out an identical boy. This boy lied on the floor, unconscious, looking so similar to the Chase she knew as an enemy but so different.

His hair was still long but it was shining black like the night, instead of having a slight color of green and it was more relax with a strand of hair was in his face instead of spiky like scales. His skin was a bit tanner than the one still standing. His clothes also differed, baby blue colored kung fu outfit and black Chinese shoes. Yin rushed as fast as she could to the fallen warrior and saw that he was starting to awaken. His eyes were slowly opening showing the golden brown eyes of a normal human being, no slit found on a snake or reptile but the eyes of a human.

Chase arose from the floor in sitting position looking at his hand as if for the first time and then looked at the young girl beside him. She looked even more beautiful than before if that was possible through those forgotten eyes. She looked at him worriedly hoping he was alright, the Yang Chase looked into her eyes with a small smile. Suddenly, familiar stranger's voice came into play, "Awe, how cute they look." It spat out venom from his mouth.

Yin tore from his face from the boy in front of her to the trail of the voice. His features had changed only slightly but it made too much of a different for her taste. He looked sharper than before and the white of his eyes were gone and now completely black with crimson veins showing in his eyes. His teeth were flashed in a dark smirk showing all of his fanged teeth. So this was Chase with no honor or code, she didn't like it at all. She heard a growl from beside her, knowing it was the rare part of Chase.

He grabbed her protectively around her slim waist, with a sneer evident on his face. The Prince of Darkness rose still holding the Xiaolin Dragon close to him. The two sides stared at each other with deadly glares until the silence was broken by four voices. "Ready. Go. Xiaolin Showdown!" The ground rumbled, outfits never changed, Kimiko had described a scene much like this when she was challenged by Jack Spicer for Golden Tiger Claws. It had it's of differences though, blue lights luminescent around them; black and white flames surrounded them like a maze. "Gong Yi Tempi", the race was on.

Yang Chase let go of Yin only to grab her hand and rush her to the end where ever that was. The doppelgangers did the same; there was heat on one side the burned some of the clothes but only slightly. Yin used the fire element to their advantage the same could be said for the other girl with water. Why was it she couldn't use her other elements? Was there something she was missing? Suddenly, a memory crashed at her like a flash of lightening to her skull.

_**Flashback**_

Yin was thirteen years of age and still living in the Big Apple after four months. She was practicing the ways of fire but… She hissed out the pain as she got up, why could she not get fire, earth or wind. She breathed in then out posing in fighting stance then tried to blast fire out of the palm of her hands. Only to have her slammed against an abandoned building wall again with blood making a unseen stain on her shirt. "Well, it seems that someone is having trouble", said the Locator.

Yin turned her head to her mentor and covered her wound but her mentor shook her head. Yin stayed silent like always, looking at the older woman with a sheepish smile. The Locator crouched down and tried to heal her wounds with her use of water and fire. Yin looked at the ground like the tar was laughing at her failure. The Locator spoke in her wise, all knowing voice, "You know, water is fire's exact opposite, right?"

Yin gave a do-you-really-have-to-ask look making the older woman smile softly.

"Each element has a yin and yang but the spirits chose to assign the yin and yang different elements like Yang for example." Her voice was interesting changing pitches and using hand movement in her speech. She must have been a public speaker in another life because the speech was almost profound. "Yang knows the light of things and the good in the elements mostly Earth, Fire and Light. As the Dragon of Yin, you find the darkness of things as well as the evil that lurks within things. Since you are who you are it is easier to get Water, Wind, and Darkness."

Yin took this in mind and started her training with fire once more with music playing in her ears.

_**End Flashback**_

She widened at the realization, she was only Yang there was no darkness inside her she needed to focus on the good of things, the kindness instead of the evil and hatred. She squeezed Chase's hand using the light in his and her hearts to douse the flames of white making it easier to guide then moved the fire from side to side. The others looked at the two with awe and wonder.

Chase suddenly stopped and got into fighting stance before stomping a foot making the Earth move like a wave. Yin widened her eye in fear of being crushed, so she let go of his hand and clung to his waist like a life preserve. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of burning as they went towards a wall of gray fire.


	8. Thanks

**Thanks**

The room was silent like Yin was everyday, the Dragon herself was clutching to an object, soft yet firm under her form. It felt so warm to Yin; she could've sworn it was some kind of blanket. When she opened a pearl to the world she saw the world was normal again. Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo were being freed from their web like prison and now hugging one another. The duplicates glared at her with heated hatred in their menacing eyes at her.

Yin looked at what she was holding and vice versa, seeing only sky blue in front of her. The sea moved in front of her as the sound of a chuckle passed the air around her. The platinum blonde raised her gaze to the golden brown eyes of her holder. He smiled down on her with compassion in those orbs; Chase could see many things in the whirl pools of black. He took notice for all the emotions shown on her moon colored face until he let go of her blushing form and turned to the other two.

"We have won the Showdown", proclaimed Yang Chase, with determination in his eyes. "You must go to the Yin Yang World, now."

The other Chase laughed manically at the statement, "It was actually quite obvious that you have won. However, we're not going anywhere… You are!"

In those swift moments the four light and dark warriors charged for each other and fought. The two Chases fought like lion over a piece of meat, clawing, punching, kicking, pulling, and a bite here and there. That is until they touched where the sign on Chase's arm and the blue clothed boy disappeared into a white mist and a black mass in the center entering the other young man's arm under the armor.

Suddenly Chase was starting to become normal. Veins from his eyes were gone as well as the blackness in his whites. His teeth were back to only four fangs, two on the top and two on the bottom. His expression softened slightly, not becoming quite as malevolent as before. He saw that the two others were still fight like gladiators to the death. Black and white colors mixed like the yin and yang they were. Chase took then to notice that they both had totally different fighting styles. Yang-Yin was more on the defensive than offensive; Yin-Yin took more of the attacking.

Panic drew Yin's porcelain face as it seemed like she was losing. Bruises caked her arms and cuts covered her torso but she still tried to hold on strongly determined to win this battle.

Suddenly the shadowed girl was turning monstrous. If possible, her eyes glowed brighter and her teeth grew longer. A black strand of black was forming behind her like a whip. Her hands and feet were becoming thick and turning into paws. The silhouette collapsed on all fours stalking the paleness in front of it. The face was no longer hers it was now the face of a big, wild cat. Her entire body was nothing like a human's, it was all beastly. "You die tonight bitch", roared the beast, and then charged at her like pouncing on prey.

Yin was no prey by any means of the word, just dodged the panther like creature, but not before getting bitten. She bit own lip to avoid the scream demanding to be let out of her silent throat. Blood gushed out of her arm in rivers staining the red sleeve with her crimson water. The creature screamed out herself in defiance as she turned to a black mist with a white orb floating into the sleeve and under the wound which still flowed like a fountain. What pain was this to be?

Chase raced ahead of the others to Yin's side like an obedient dog to his master and checked the damage on arm. The wound weren't to anyone's delight as the young girl winced at the probing and propping of her arm. She looked at her operator, seeing his facial expression was calm and collected while his eyes showed the complete opposite. She saw the distrusting eyes on the immortal taking great care of her. She knew she shouldn't but she trusted this trapped soul, forced to be this emotionless monster. Chase used his magic to heal the unforgiving wound with a dark aura, making Yin relax slightly.

Raimundo took more concern for the Dragon of Fire than the bleeding Yin on the floor and vice versa. Kimiko was trying to take off the goo on her Chanel clothes, "Are you okay? What happened?" Kimiko's concern flashed on her face as she stared at his messy clothes stained black.

"I'm fine, Kimiko", replied Rai before he swiftly kissed her petal lips, not caring about mess they were in. The Xiaolin monks smiled or said finally to themselves. Chase just stared at the Dragon of Yin's wound having it disappear from sight. Raimundo came to Chase with his fire in his arms, "Here's your Shen Gong Wu."

The Heylin warrior shook his head, "Take it I have no use for it." Once the wound was healed, Chase stood and began to leave but a familiar hand stopped him at the door. "What is it now", he asked rather annoyed and turned. Yin had a smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Chase was caught off guard, but awkwardly wrapped his own around her waist. It had been so long since he'd been hugged by… anyone. This was considered dangerous to anyone who even thought about doing this to him. Yet here he was hugging an enemy of a prophecy he was a part of.

"Thanks for the help", spoke the young girl before letting go and returning to her friends, whom looked rather baffled by Yin's act of kindness. The Dragon simply shrugged off such response and picked up the forgotten Shen Gong Wu on the floor, including the Ring of Yin. She glanced back at the people behind her, more specifically at the spot Chase had been. 'He's not really that bad', the Dragon of Yin thought, 'He's actually … kinda nice.'


End file.
